¿Quién se enamoró primero?
by maxhika
Summary: Y la pregunta del millón, ¿quién se enamoró primero? ¡En exclusiva! Una entrevista con los protagonistas de una de las historias más importantes que han marcado la vida de muchos. ¡No se la pierdan! Gracias por leer n.n


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**¿Quién se enamoró primero?**

* * *

Sentada en la sala de espera, con los nervios casi a punto de colapsar, su pie derecho lo subía y bajaba como si estuviera presionando un pedal invisible con bastante desesperación. A punto de morderse las uñas cuando la secretaria del ejecutivo, se plantó frente a ella para avisarle con voz amable que podía pasar.

Se secó las manos sudorosas sobre su falda color negro y luego se acomodó la blusa. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de atreverse a abrir, miró a la amable joven que le sonrió dulcemente. Una sonrisa muy linda.

Entró. Un despacho grande y lujoso, donde colores como el negro y gris estaban bastante presente, denotando elegancia e imponencia al instante. Habló quedito, con la voz temblorosa a punto de cortársele en cualquier momento. Sólo veía el respaldo de la gran silla de piel tras el impecable escritorio de cristal.

La silla giró para dejar ver al que estaba sentada en ella. No habló, señaló una silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

Torpe y todavía dándose un pequeño tropezón, se sentó.

—La escucho, señorita Yamamura —habló la mujer, de cabellera rubia, sagaces ojos color miel y labios rojos.

La aludida volvió a tragar una gran cantidad de saliva. No había tenido nada interesante que mostrar durante los últimos dos años y su carrera ya iba en decadencia, así que ésa sería, en concreto: su última oportunidad para mantener su trabajo.

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja y luego sus gafas que por el sudor se le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz. Carraspeó un poco para darle fuerza a su voz y no parecer desafinada y nerviosa.

—Bien, lo que le vengo a sugerir es una entrevista a dos personas que… —empezó a exponer.

Al principio algo titubeante y repitiéndose en la cabeza que aquello tal vez no era tan buena idea como lo había pensado. Poco a poco empezó a proyectarla mejor y se percató de la atención de la ejecutiva cuando ésta notaba interés y colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio de cristal para que así con sus manos sostuviera su mentón. Sus ojos color miel no se despegaban de ella y aquello le gustaba, le proporcionaba más confianza.

—A mí también me gustó mucho ésa historia, y por supuesto que sería interesante entrevistarlos —dijo la rubia que se recargó sobre su sillón, al tiempo que entrecruzaba sus dedos frente a la altura de su barbilla—. Apuesto que muchos también estarán interesados en saber lo que realmente pasaba en sus cabezas en aquellos tiempos y lo que pasa en su vida actualmente.

—¿D-de verdad? —Las gafas volvieron a resbalarse, dejando ver más la sorpresa en sus ojos color oliva.

—Sí, hable con mi secretaria para ver lo de sus viáticos y el boleto a Nerima en cuanto antes, espero que mínimo ya los haya localizado y hayan aceptado ser entrevistados, porque sí no es así, me temo que tendríamos que posponerlo hasta que ellos estén dispuestos a hablar —la ejecutiva se puso seria y eso intimidó a la castaña.

—Eh, no, no hay problema, ya tengo un contacto, me garantizó que ellos estarán dispuestos a ser entrevistados, sólo es cuestión de hacer la cita con ellos y listo —sonrió nerviosa, estaba segura que ya se le empezaba a abrir y a cerrar el ojo derecho involuntariamente.

—Siendo así, señorita Yamamura, espero esa entrevista el lunes —contestó la rubia, dibujando una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, el lunes a primera hora le traeré la entrevista —se estaba poniendo de pie, igual de forma torpe, se tropezó de nuevo con la silla, lastimándose el pie, pero aguantándose las ganas de gritar.

—Espere —interrumpió la rubia.

—¿Sí? —tenía una lagrimilla de dolor recorriendo su mejilla, trataba de sonreír.

—El lunes a las 9 de la noche hay un programa que muchas personas ven, es de los que más rating tiene en Tokio y es de nuestra cadena televisora, usted sabe de la fuerte competencia que tenemos con el otro canal ya que también tiene una fuerte audiencia —platicó de forma casual, mirando su agenda—. Es más interesante que la entrevista sea en vivo —alzó la mirada hacia la castaña, observándola de forma intimidante.

La joven Yamamura abrió los ojos como platos y sus lentes casi se le caen sino fuera por el listón que tenían atado a ellos. Empezó a temblar su ojo derecho y sintió la garganta más reseca.

—Sí no está dispuesta a hacer la entrevista usted, estoy segura que otro periodista lo hará sin objeción alguna. Noriko, ¿verdad? Es su última oportunidad para seguir trabajando para nosotros —sentenció la rubia, más seria.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! —Se apresuró Noriko, lanzándose sobre el escritorio de cristal—. Yo haré la entrevista en vivo, es más, ahorita mismo hago mis maletas y me voy a Nerima, haré la mejor entrevista de mi vida —sus ojos parecían saltones, ni cuenta se dio cuando tomó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas.

—De acuerdo, el lunes a primera hora llegaran los técnicos, que la entrevista sea en uno de los lugares más memorables.

—¿El techo? ¿No cree que eso es algo inseguro? —Interrogó Noriko que se calmó un poco y se sorprendió a la vez.

La rubia se le quedó viendo como diciendo: ¿en serio?

Noriko miró de un lado a otro, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Estaré al pendiente, buen viaje, señorita Noriko y suerte, mucha suerte —la ejecutiva volvió su atención a la agenda y luego llamó a su secretaria.

Noriko por su parte se despidió torpemente, la rubia ya ni caso le hizo.

Era su última oportunidad para no perder su trabajo o tal vez terminaría dando el clima y no quería eso.

Su misión: entrevistar a una pareja de prometidos más famosa de todo Nerima y tal vez de todo Japón.

* * *

Al llegar a su hotel, llamó a su contacto, para saber sí ellos estaban disponibles para conversar con ella.

Se emocionó al verlos, quería gritar de emoción, brincar, abrazarlos, decirles lo mucho que los admiraba, pero debía contenerse. Las palabras no salían completas, por un misterio su voz se cortaba.

Lucían más maduros, más guapos, dejando atrás aquel semblante de adolescentes. Ranma todavía conservaba su característica trenza, de cuerpo más fornido, más alto, más guapo. Los años le habían asentado bastante bien. Akane por su parte, su cuerpo se había desarrollado un poco más, no era muy voluptuosa pero tenía un cuerpo más bonito, su rostro también presentaba un pequeño cambio, su mirada denotaba felicidad, su rostro era más dulce, su cabello lo seguía conservando corto, muy amable como siempre y con esa linda sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera.

Se sentó frente a ellos para exponerles lo de la entrevista.

—¡¿En vivo?! —exclamaron los dos, mirándose mutuamente, notablemente sorprendidos.

—Sí, ¿pasa algo? —afirmó Noriko que los miraba de forma interrogante.

—Bueno, sí… es que, no nos animamos a decirlo abiertamente lo de nosotros… de hecho queríamos pedirte que en la entrevista cambiaras nuestros nombres, por algo más discreto —habló Ranma que meneó la mano de forma circular.

—Sí, algo como Akemi y Ranmiro o algo así —continuó Akane.

—¿Ranmiro? ¿A quién se le ocurre llamarse Ranmiro? —Protestó Ranma mirando a Akane enarcando una ceja—. Mejor Ranme.

Noriko se quedó pensativa. Ellos seguían siendo tímidos y al parecer continuaban peleándose.

—Ha pasado tiempo, creo que ésa timidez podrían superarla, sería bueno para todos —habló Noriko—. En realidad me ayudarían muchísimo, yo necesito de ésta entrevista como no tienen idea, mi trabajo está en juego, mi carrera, lo que yo amo que es el periodismo… en estos años no me ha ido bien, mejor dicho, nada bien, y sabiendo cual es mi experiencia en ninguna parte van a quererme como su periodista. Por favor, chicos, ayúdenme —suplicó, llevándose las manos al rostro para empezar a llorar.

Aquello conmovió a Akane que se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmadas.

—De acuerdo, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, tienes razón ha pasado tiempo y tal vez ya ni nos recuerdan —Akane miró a Ranma de forma suplicante.

—Está bien —accedió Ranma entonces—. ¿Cuál es el guion que tenemos que seguir?

—Ninguno, la entrevista quiero que sea natural, de hecho, ni siquiera les preguntaré por ahora lo que ha pasado con ustedes en estos años, porque yo tampoco quiero perder la sorpresa —habló Noriko entusiasta que hasta dejó de llorar.

—E-está bien —Akane se sorprendió al ver a Noriko tan repuesta.

—Los veo el lunes a las 7 de la tarde en el dojo Tendo, la entrevista será a las 9:40 de la noche, en horario estelar —explicó rápida la reportera.

—¿Por qué a las 7? —Interrogó Ranma, curioso.

—Porque hay que maquillarlos, es para que la cara no se les vea brillosa con las luces y ésas cosas —respondió Noriko que meneaba las manos para restarle importancia al asunto. Estaba muy feliz de que los dos hayan aceptado hacer la entrevista en vivo.

Ranma y Akane se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

El día y la hora ya habían llegado. Ranma y Akane estaban siendo maquillados. El polvo hizo estornudar a Ranma y casi querer salir de ahí. Akane por su parte parecía disfrutar de la sesión.

Noriko estaba dando vueltas sobre el dojo, salía un rato al patio a fumarse el sexto cigarrillo de la última hora. Estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que ella, todos los espectadores sabrían que ha pasado con Ranma y Akane en los últimos años y la pregunta que ella se hizo hace muchos años tenía que salir a flote en la entrevista.

Se quiso morir al ver que faltaban escasos 5 minutos para que la presentadora del programa la enlazara directamente al dojo Tendo para iniciar la entrevista.

—Y la pregunta del millón, ¿quién se enamoró primero? ¡En exclusiva! Una entrevista con los protagonistas de una de las historias más importantes que han marcado la vida de muchos. ¡No se la pierdan! Regresando del corte comercial —Anunció la conductora de uno de los programas nocturnos más exitosos de todo Japón. Mientras lo decía, en el fondo salían pequeños cortos de la vida de Ranma y Akane cuando éstos tenían 16 años.

El momento llegó.

—Hola, buenas noches queridos televidentes, soy Noriko Yamamura en una entrevista en exclusiva para ustedes —dijo, recorriendo el patio de la casa Tendo para que así vieran que entraría al dojo—. ¿Lo recuerdan? —El camarógrafo enfocó el nombre del dojo—. ¡Así es mi querido televidente! Estoy en nada más y nada menos que en el dojo Tendo, el lugar donde se ha desarrollado una de las historias más entrañables para muchos, incluyéndome —su sonrisa se amplió.

Uno de los asistentes que estaba ahí le mostró el pulgar y sus ojos brillaron, al parecer estaba teniendo muy buena recepción.

Al entrar al dojo, ahí se encontraban los protagonistas, sentados; Ranma parecía algo asustado, mientras que Akane se encontraba serena. La cámara enfocó cuando Akane discretamente tomó la mano del moreno y éste la miró para luego sonreír dulcemente.

—Con ustedes, Ranma Saotome —señaló al chico de la trenza que hizo una reverencia—, y Akane Tendo —Akane hizo lo mismo—. Años alejados del medio, y es hoy que finalmente se han animado a dar una entrevista, y me lleno de orgullo ser yo quien se las haga, debido a que soy una fan de ellos.

Suspiró hondamente. Los nervios, malditos nervios podían traicionarla en cualquier instante, pero mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

—Buenas noches, chicos, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles de corazón que me permitan a hacerle ésta entrevista. Gracias —Noriko lo decía sinceramente, a lo que Akane y Ranma le respondieron al hacer una pequeña reverencia—. Empecemos. Han pasado varios años de que no ha habido mucha actividad respecto a sus vidas, podría decirse que es como si hubieran desaparecido, pero nos gustaría saber qué es lo que ha pasado durante estos años de su ausencia. Para empezar, ¿cuántos años tienen?

—Buenas noches a todos los que están viendo la entrevista, muchas gracias —habló Akane—. Ranma y yo tenemos 32 años ya, ¿se nos nota?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Se ven muchísimo más jóvenes! ¿Qué hacen para mantenerse así? —volvió a preguntar Noriko siendo muy natural.

—Buenas noches —saludó Ranma—. Bueno, primero seguimos practicando las artes marciales, segundo, evitamos comer la comida de Akane debido a que sigue siendo tóxica, a pesar de todos estos años lo único comestible que hace son las cosas hervidas sin sal… —Ranma recibió un puñetazo de Akane— y mantener algunas viejas manías —se sobó el cachete.

A la reportera le escurrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza al notar que así era.

Empezó a hacer una plática amena recordando los viejos momentos que quedaron grabados en la memoria de todos los seguidores. Se reían con los recuerdos.

—Ranma, dinos, ¿te has curado de la maldición? —le preguntó.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—No, sigo convirtiéndome en mujer, a pesar de que busqué algún otro método, ninguno fue efectivo, perdían el efecto al poco tiempo y otros tuvieron consecuencias que la verdad no quiero acordarme —respondió el chico con un poco de tristeza—. Pero hace unos años dejó de importarme —Miró a Akane de forma cómplice—. Además todos, absolutamente todos saben de ello.

Noriko sonrió y miró a Akane y luego miró a Ranma como tratando de decirle si la chica también sabía lo de Ryoga y P-chan.

—Y lo de tu fobia a tus gatos, ¿qué hay al respecto? —Tocaría el tema de forma discreta.

—Sigue ronroneando y actuando como uno —sonrió Akane.

Aquella respuesta sacó unas risas.

—¿Qué pasó con Shampoo, Mousse y la abuela?

—Ellos están en China, Shampoo fue derrotada por Mousse y por lo tanto se tuvo que casar con él, pero con el tiempo se enamoró de él, de hecho, creo que Shampoo quería ocultar sus sentimientos reales hacia Mousse, porque en una batalla que tuvimos con un fuerte enemigo, hace unos años, él quedó gravemente herido y Shampoo no se le despegó ni un instante —relató Ranma—. Cologne por su parte se encontró un novio.

—Bastante guapo y joven —añadió Akane, sorprendida.

Noriko no podía creerlo, pero sus entrevistados mostraron unas fotos que corroboraban lo que decían.

—¿Y Ryoga? —Era la pregunta clave, le hizo señas a Ranma que no entendía nada.

—Perdido —respondió Ranma que viró la mirada a otra parte—. Pero casualmente P-chan todavía viene a visitarnos de vez en cuando y suele atacarme —forzó una sonrisa.

—Es increíble que P-chan siga vivo, no pensé que los cerditos vivieran tanto y se quedaran de ése tamaño, es tan mono —dijo Akane haciendo el tamaño con las manos—. Nunca pierde su pañoleta.

—Él está casado con Akari, pero ella nos llama seguido preguntando si lo hemos visto… a él o a su hijo, que también heredó el sentido de orientación de su padre —Ranma giró los ojos con cansancio—. Se pierden en su propio baño —se llevó la mano a la cara.

—Oh, vaya por lo que me cuentan todos están casados —ya sabía que Akane todavía no estaba enterada de quien era realmente P-chan.

—Sí, Kuno se casó con Nabiki, y Kodahi, ya lleva 4 divorcios y creo que en uno estuvo a punto de enviudar —comentó Akane—. Ahora anda en un viaje de reencontrarse con ella misma, aunque no deja de mandar rosas con gases y esas cosas.

—Bueno, creo que lo de Nabiki y Kuno… —Noriko iba a decir que ya lo veía venir.

—Es un contrato que Nabiki le hizo firmar a Kuno, están casados y no hay hijos por el momento —aclaró Ranma.

La reportera asintió ligeramente mientras sonreía, típico de Nabiki, que por cierto, había sido ella quien le sacó el dinero para así poder entrevistar a Ranma y Akane, y la dejó casi sin nada.

—¿La maldición de las aguas de Jusenkyo son hereditarias? —La pregunta se le ocurrió a último momento.

—No, afortunadamente no —contestó Ranma con alivio.

Noriko sonrió, contenta de que así fuera.

—¿Qué pasó con Ukyo? —Interrogó entonces para volver al tema de los amigos de la pareja.

—Ukyo es dueña de un prestigioso restaurante en Osaka, donde la especialidad son los okonomiyakis, ella aún no se ha casado pero tiene una relación con Tsubasa —contó Ranma que se sobó la panza de forma glotona—. Tiene un tiempo que no como okonomiyakis —confesó.

Hicieron una pausa para descansar. Los chicos se levantaron para estirarse y Noriko aprovechó para darse un respiro y saber cómo iba lo de la audiencia. Se sorprendió al ver que era más de la esperada. Incluso recibió una llamada de la ejecutiva que la felicitó pero que podía dar más.

En el descanso, Noriko se acercó a Ranma.

—¿En serio, Akane no se ha dado cuenta de P-chan? —Quería cerciorarse.

—Sigue siendo algo ingenua —contestó con simpleza el aludido.

—¡Entramos en 3! —Gritó el director.

Otra vez en la entrevista y ya con la garganta fresca de haber tomado agua, Noriko continuó:

—Qué hay de tu papá y tus hermanas, Akane —la miró fijamente.

—Mi papá está contento de que estemos al mando del dojo, se ha retirado y es feliz pasando su tiempo descansando. Kasumi, se casó con el doctor Tofú, que aunque ustedes no lo crean, fue ella quien le propuso matrimonio y el doctor dio el espectáculo de su vida... no supimos de él por un mes y nos enteramos que estaba en Seúl… llegó ahí nadando, sí, nadó hasta Corea del Sur —todos se sorprendieron— y regresó para darle el sí a mi hermana, y de su matrimonio hay 3 lindos niños —sonrió—. Nabiki, pues administra el dinero que tiene Kuno y le gusta, creo que es feliz con los negocios que hace y los viajes que realiza, su destino favorito es Miami, de hecho mañana sale su vuelo, nos dijo que había hecho un excelente negocio en estos días…

«_Mis ahorros_» lloró la reportera por dentro.

—Y tú, Ranma, ¿qué nos cuentas de tus padres?

—Renovaron votos matrimoniales, y bueno, ahora los dos se fueron a un viaje a China, pero como una luna de miel que no tuvieron oportunidad de darse cuando eran jóvenes —la respuesta era simple pero le hacía feliz.

—Parece que todo ha marchado muy bien con ustedes —sonrió gustosa Noriko—. El maestro Happosai, ¿sigue vivo?

—Y con las mismas mañas de ese viejo libidinoso —contestó con enfado Ranma—. Viene a visitarnos de vez en cuando, y nos sigue metiendo en líos.

—Jejejeje —Noriko sonrió tontamente mientras le escurría una gota de sudor por la sien—. Akane, podrías decirme, ¿qué pensaste al conocer a Ranma la primera vez?

—¿Ranma chica? —Interrogó Akane pues así lo conoció, Noriko asintió—. Que era muy agradable, pero cuando vi que se trataba de un hombre, pensé que se trataba de un pervertido.

—¿Qué sentiste al verlo como hombre? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Quería matarlo —dijo con naturalidad.

Noriko volvió a sonreír de forma forzada.

—Ranma, dime, ¿qué pensaste de Akane cuando la conociste? La primera impresión, eh —cuestionó la reportera.

—Qué era agradable —respondió tranquilamente—. Pero cuando quiso matarme, que era una psicópata histérica.

—Ah, vaya —ya tenía lo que ellos pensaron en el momento de conocerse, pero ahora tenía que hacer otra pregunta—. Bueno, hemos llegado a un parte esencial y que en lo personal, es una pregunta que yo me he hecho y ha sido motivos de discusión entre mis amigos…

Hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos pero que parecían eternos.

—¿Quién se enamoró primero? —Cuestionó con seriedad.

Los entrevistados al instante abrieron los ojos como platos, pestañearon varias veces y se miraron entre sí.

—No entendemos… —dijo el ojiazul.

—La pregunta es para los dos, me interesa saber, quien se enamoró primero de quién. Si tú Ranma te enamoraste primero de ella o Akane se enamoró primero de ti —explicó.

Los dos chicos se pusieron rojos y bajaron la mirada.

—Bueno, la respuesta después de éste corte comercial —le quería dar emoción al asunto que lo cortó de tajo y sin pedir permiso al director.

Noriko dio un salto de gusto al ver el número de rating al que habían llegado. Justo al lanzar aquella pregunta había más espectadores, muchos curiosos de saber la respuesta. Eso le daba gusto, muchísimo. La ejecutiva le volvió a hablar, muy satisfecha por los números que veía.

—Lo vas haciendo muy bien, Noriko, te felicito, le estamos ganando a la competencia y ¡de qué manera!

—Gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo —respondió con humildad la reportera.

Regresaron de los comerciales, Noriko estaba muy nerviosa, aunque los entrevistados no parecían querer responder.

—Entonces, ¿quién se enamoró primero?

—YO —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se hizo otro silencio.

—Yo —habló Ranma que tomó la mano de Akane con las dos—. Cuando me sonrió la primera vez, me gustó. Se me hizo linda, de hecho me molestaba que tuviera cierto interés en el doctor Tofú, tal vez al principio yo mismo me decía que no, porque se trataba de una chica bastante agresiva conmigo, pero por dentro sí me enojaba verla así. Cada vez que la veía sonreír, iluminaba mi corazón, me dejaba embobado, no había nada más hermoso que verla, todo mi mundo se transformaba en lo mejor, mi corazón palpitaba con más fuerza… palpita con más fuerza al verla sonreír, es lo que me gusta. Al verla con el pelo corto se me hizo muchísimo más bella, la hace ver mejor su bello rostro, y es que ella lo ha dejado así porque sabe que me gusta —acarició la mano de Akane quien no dejaba de verlo—. Yo me enamoré primero de Akane Tendo.

Aquello hizo que Noriko se embelesara y pusiera cara de tonta enamorada al instante, imaginándose un atardecer con los dos jóvenes tomándose de la mano a punto de besarse, pero el sueño se esfumó cuando Akane le pasó la mano frente a sus ojos.

—Tú Akane, ¿cuándo empezaste a enamorarte de Ranma? —Reaccionó Noriko cuando le marcaron el tiempo.

—Cuando apareció Ryoga, me preocupé mucho por él y me di cuenta que mi preocupación era más que la de un amigo o conocido. Pero cuando me di realmente cuenta, fue cuando Shampoo lo besó. Me enojé mucho y me dieron muchos celos —confesó abiertamente.

—Nos dimos cuenta —aseguró Noriko que asintió la cabeza varias veces al igual que Ranma.

—Akane siempre me ha aceptado tal como soy, chica con agua fría, chico con agua caliente —agregó Ranma.

—Y él a mí a pesar de que cocinar no es mi fuerte —Akane sonrió tímidamente y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ranma.

—Los dos nos amamos —dijo Ranma.

Fue entonces que Noriko se percató que en las manos de los chicos había un anillo en el dedo anular.

—Nuestros más grandes rivales no fueron las prometidas de más, ni los pretendientes, ni la familia que se entrometía en todo —habló Akane con serenidad.

—Fue nuestro orgullo y timidez —añadió Ranma de forma madura.

Noriko se estaba sorprendiendo que los chicos hablaran por ellos mismos. Empezaba a sentir la presión cuando el director le estaba marcando que ya tenía que acabar la entrevista.

—Pero hace siete años decidimos hablarnos con la verdad —Akane seguía contando, mirando a Ranma a los ojos.

—Fue la primera vez que besé a mi prometida —confesó Ranma que también la veía a los ojos mientras sonreía.

Noriko se quedó con la boca abierta. Los prometidos se besaron a la edad de 25, ya algo grandes, y un beso bastante anhelado no sólo por ellos, si no también por todo el público que los seguía.

—Nuestro primer beso de amor —Akane le sonreía a Ranma. Su mirada era transparente, sincera y llena de amor hacia el artista marcial.

—Y al año siguiente nos casamos y quedamos al frente del dojo oficialmente —puntualizó Ranma.

—Hemos sido muy felices, porque no hay nada que nos interrumpa —dijo Akane.

—Mami, Papi —llegó un niño de 5 años que tenía el cabello color negro, y sus ojos eran de color castaño—. Ya es hora de ir a dormir y los estoy esperando hace una hora para que me cuenten un cuento —se iba frotando sus ojos con el dorso de su pequeña mano. Se notaba adormilado, que ni cuenta se dio de la gente que estaba en el dojo, ni de las camaras, reflectores y aparatos de audio y video.

—En unos minutos, amor —le dijo Akane con mucha ternura, acariciandole con dulzura la blanca mejilla de su hijo.

—Él es nuestro hijo, el pequeño Ranma Saotome —presentó con orgullo el ojiazul—. Y no lo hemos comprometido con nadie eh —dijo al pensar que todos pensarían eso.

—Somos una familia feliz —Akane suspiró hondamente y orgullosa.

—Se nota —Noriko estaba también feliz. Había sido una gran experiencia, Akane y Ranma se dieron cuenta que ya la entrevista estaba por terminar—. ¿Algo que quieran decir antes de irnos?

—Gracias por interesarse en nuestra vida, gracias por todavía acordarse de nosotros. Muchas gracias —Akane hizo una reverencia.

—La mujer perfecta siempre es la que te acepta con todos tus defectos y virtudes y es la que siempre estará a tu lado hasta el fin —Ranma abrazó a Akane y frente a las cámaras la besó tiernamente.

—Bueno mis queridos televidentes esto ha sido todo. Una entrevista a Ranma y Akane Saotome. Muchas gracias por sintonizarnos. Soy Noriko Yamamura desde el Dojo Tendo para el programa Noche Mágica. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Escucharon los aplausos de todos los técnicos, de la familia Tendo que también estuvo presente en la entrevista, Noriko recibió la llamada de la ejecutiva también felicitándola y pidiéndole que hiciera una entrevista a otros dos entrañables personajes.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Akane y Ranma veían a su pequeño que ya se estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su padre.

—Todo ha salido bien —dijo Akane muy contenta.

—Al menos ahora todo Japón sabe que te amo —sonrió Ranma que le dio otro beso.

—No, de hecho todo el mundo sabe que amas a Akane Tendo, la transmisión también fue por internet —aclaró Noriko quien sonrió muy satisfecha.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hola gente linda de Fanfiction! **

**Espero que se encuentren de maravilla n.n Les presento éste One-shot que surgió en una plática entre mi novio y yo, que nos preguntamos quién se había enamorado primero, sí Ranma o Akane y he aquí el resultado. Gracias amor por darme la idea n.n Te amo 3  
**

**Ójala que sea de su agrado y sea merecedor de un review suyo *u* saben que son muy bien recibidos n.n **

**Agradezco de antemano el tiempo que invierten en leerlo, en comentar, en agregarlo a favoritos. ¡Gracias! **

**Pues como Noriko, yo me despido, desde una casita de una parte de México para Fanfiction. ¡Gracias! **

**Besos y abrazos, los quiero! **

**Bye bye ;)**


End file.
